The World Is On Fire, By Yours Truly
by ResidingDarkness
Summary: Sakura has to live with the Akatsuki, has fanboys, is absent-headed, hates vegetables and refuses to eat them, and has to make sure that the Akatsuki get lunch by 1:30 or else they will blow up Konoha(Deidara). Oh, and she is becoming famous for her bloodline and the fact that Orochimaru wants to use her to rule the world with it. OOC with a good reason. Saku-centric/MultiSaku.
1. The Akatsuki are coming to town

**This is my new story!**

**BETA-READER WOULD BE APPRECIATED. I MEAN, REALLY APPRECIATED. REALLY REALLY APPRECIATED.**

**You know what, don't look at my rant above. Just, if you can Beta-Read this story, I would be happy.**

**If it doesn't say a POV(Point of View) than it is a 3rd person point of view.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Pein had finally found her.

Her.

The one who could bring destruction on the world.

* * *

Pein's POV

**March 8**

**10:00 AM**

I found her.

Going to my ring, I immediately contacted all members. The rainbow-colored silhouettes of the Akatsuki turned up, every single one of them.

"I found her." I said to them.

"Who? A girl with a bounty?" Kakuzu said with money signs in his eyes. Deidara, Kisame, Konan, and I sweatdropped anime-style while the rest remained calm...except for Hidan.

"NO YOU MORON! A SACRIFICE FOR JASHIN!" Hidan yelled.

"SILENCE!" I screamed at the now arguing members.

"I found the girl who we were looking for. If she joins Orochimaru, the world is probably gone."

"Who?" Deidara asked, seeming interested now.

"Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great" I started to count on my fingers to 99.

The members waited patiently.

"-Great-Great-Great Granddaughter of The Sage of the 6 Paths."

"Name." Itachi just...said.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Isn't she that pink-haired brat that killed Sasori?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, she killed me." Sasori, who was now revived, said.

"Blossom-Chan! I'm going to meet a Blossom!" Tobi said dancing around. He was promptly hit by Deidara, and sat down, whining about his 'mean sempai'.

"Doesn't she live in Konoha? Are we kidnapping her?" Konan questioned.

"No. Pack your bags, we're going to Konoha."

* * *

**March 13**

**11:30 AM**

Sakura Haruno felt something wrong.

From the bottom of her stomach, something felt off in her life, and she didn't know what it was.

'Maybe it's a virus? I should check it out.' She thought to herself.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" A loud voice was heard off in the distance.

"CRAP!" Sakura, dismissing the thought of a virus, said and dissipated in a swirl of black. That fanboy would be the end of her.

Lee ran where Sakura was standing last, and looked very disappointing.

'I wish she train youthfully with the team!' He sadly thought, looking off at the Hokage Stone Wall of Faces. (I forget what it is called, if it has a name, please tell me!)

'Wait...what's that?' Lee wondered, looking at a few black particles that were coming from the sky.

'Oh well, I need to find Sakura-chan!' He thought cheerfully, and set off to find her.

Sakura appeared at the Training Grounds, and was looked at the target dummies.

"I'm bored." She mused to herself, "What should I do?"

She snapped her fingers as a thought came to her mind. "Target Practice!"

Sakura got out 50 shuriken, and moved the target dummies to certain areas in the Training Field. She raced up a tree, and did a backflip off, throwing the shuriken at the floor.

___Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. __Whap. _

The shuriken made the leaf symbol on the ground, but a few were out of place, and one of the shuriken hit a practice dummy.

'Damn.' She thought unhappily.

Sakura picked up her shuriken again, just to be interrupted by and ANBU.

"What?" She asked before he even revealed himself.

Shocked, the ANBU said, "Hokage-sama requests your presence."

Sakura started to run towards the Hokage Tower, where she saw a very distressed Tsunade.

"Shisho, what's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously. "Did you lose another bet?"

"No, Sakura. I've heard reports that the Akatsuki are close to Konoha." Tsunade said.

"And?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to do recon around the village. Even though you are a Chunnin, this is very dangerous and a lot of the higher ups are doing missions. Do you accept this mission?" Tsunade said grimly.

Sakura was shocked. She would normally get a request to heal someone at the hospital. She didn't completely master her healing abilities yet. With a grin, she opened her mouth.

"I ACCEPT!" She happily yelled.

Tsunade nodded, and Sakura ran back to her small apartment to get her stuff. The apartment was on the top floor of the building, with a clear view of the city because of the glass on 3 sides of the room. She went to her cabinets, where her ninja stuff was.

She changed her clothes into a tank top shirt that ended below her chest, and a mesh around her stomach. She had a half skirt half shorts bottom on too. ( m/albums/q q72/XxXblo od-wolfXxX /Copy2ofu ntitled44444 44444444444444 ).

Putting some ninja supplies in her ninja pouch, she set off to run to the gates.

* * *

**March 13**

**12:10 PM**

Itachi was bored.

Not the I-have-nothing-to-do kind of bored, the I'm-so-bored-that-I-could-fight-my-foolish-little-brother-and-destroy-him-because-I'm-bored kind of bored.

When he sensed a unfamiliar chakra nearby, he grinned. But since Uchihas don't grin, he settled for a smirk instead. As the chakra got closer and closer, he could tell that the opponent he was about to face wasn't very powerful and was probably a Genin, Chunin, or a very weak Jonin. He put himself in plain sight as the others hid, and started to walk towards the bushes were the person was approaching. He readied a kunai, because he didn't want to take any chances, even if they were extraordinarily small. Since he was in a clear meadow, the sun shined on his back, making him feel all warm and fuzzy and relaxed.

Then again, he was an Uchiha. And Uchihas don't feel warm and fuzzy and relaxed. He really needs some help.

"No way..." he heard a female voice say in disbelief.

"I don't know if he is an Akatsuki or not!" She said, crouching down, hands on her head, her face turned to the ground. He looked at her with a 'The-heck?' expression.

She got up, eyes flashing in what was not fear, but annoyance.

"Are you an Akatsuki?" She asked him bravely. Itachi had a henge on, no wonder she couldn't tell.

He opened my mouth to talk, but then his body immediately jumped. 3 kunai zipped beneath Itachi, missing only by a little.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sakura said, venom dripping from her voice.

"How did you recognize me?" Itachi demanded. He wanted to know how a little girl was able to see through a henge jonins couldn't.

"After I crouched down, I was able to sense you. KAI!" Sakura yelled, and Itachi's henge dissipated.

Itachi threw shuriken at Sakura immediately, but Sakura blocked it with two kunai. She got hit in the shoulder, though.

While she rapidly healed her shoulder, Itachi used a fire jutsu on her. She looked at it and stomped the ground, creating an earth shield. That piqued Itachi's interest. A little girl with powers similiar to Tsunade?

"What is your name?" Itachi asked, but it was more of an order. Sakura kept quiet, and healed her shoulder completely.

Itachi jumped and used the Crow Clone technique. He turned into crows as Sakura looked on in confusion.

'What do I do?' She thought.

'**KICK HIS ASS!' Inner replied.**

Sakura stomped on the ground once more, creating many spikes in the ground.

Itachi turned back to normal.

"Little girl," He started once again. "What is your name?"

"SAKURA HARUNO!" She yelled, irritated that she was probably going to die.

"Hmmmm. That's who I was looking for." Itachi said with a smirk on his face. He disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura, knocking her out with a swift chop to the back of the neck.

* * *

**March 13**

**5:30 PM**

Tsunade felt that something went terribly wrong with her 'daughter', Sakura. She knew that Sakura wasn't really her daughter and she didn't have the supernatural mother instincts, but it was almost the same.

_Whoosh._

Tsunade was shocked to see Itachi Uchiha, Pein, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, and Tobi. She was even more shocked to see Sakura Haruno, her daughter in Itachi's arms. She was shocked beyond belief when she saw that the Akatsuki had no weapons at her throat.

However, she said one thing.

"I FEEL LIKE A MOM!"

The Akatsuki stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, ready to fight.

"We are here to take care of Haruno Sakura." Pein, the leader, nonchalantly said.

Tsunade, gritting her teeth, started to talk to Pein. Itachi left the room.

Sakura started to stir.

"Wha...?" She asked, and then saw the Sharingan looking at her.

"WHAT THE F-" Her voice was muffled by a hand on her mouth.

Itachi held up his finger to his mouth. Sakura nodded, and realized where she was. A creak was heard, and she whipped around to see the door to Tsunade's office open.

She was lead in to see the entire Akatsuki around her, and Tsunade in front.

"Sakura, don't get me wrong, I don't trust them, but you need to. It is now your mission to take care and monitor the Akatsuki. By that I mean living with them." Tsunade said reluctantly.

Sakura blinked once, twice, three times. Instead of screaming or yelling, she said two words.

"God dammit."

* * *

**Well, done with that.**

**Sakura is still younger, and a little OOC. But she is for a good reason.**

**Sorry if it is bad. **

**BYE!  
**

**~~~DarK**


	2. Not a Chapter

Happy Birthday Sakura!

I will be continuing the story, I just have a lot to do.

You can check the other story that I have if you want.

Thanks!


End file.
